familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Bradford (1624-1704)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1624 |birth_month=06 |birth_day=17 |birth_address=Plymouth Colony |birth_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |birth_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1704 |death_month=02 |death_day=20 |death_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |death_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1650 |wedding1_month=09 |wedding1_day=18 |wedding1_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |wedding1_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1674 |wedding2_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |wedding2_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding2_nation=United States |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1676 |wedding3_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |wedding3_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |globals= }} * 2nd Deputy Governor of Plymouth Colony * Colonial Militia Commander in King Philip's War Biography Son of William Bradford, second governor of Plymouth Colony. Bradford Jr was assistant to the colony, deputy governor, treasurer and a Major in King Philip War where he was severely wounded at the Narraganset Fort Fight. Military Leader Maj. William Bradford succeeded Myles Standish (c1584-1656) as the chief military man in the colony. He was the commander of the Plymouth forces in King Philip's War. He was wounded in battle at Narragansett Fort and carried the musket ball in his flesh the rest of his life. He also served as Assistant Treasurer and Deputy Governor of Plymouth, residing in what is now Kingston on the south side of Jones River in the same house his father lived in from 1627-47. King Philip's War King Philip's War (1675-1678) was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies. The war continued in the most northern reaches of New England until the signing of the Treaty of Casco Bay in April 1678. Samuel played a major role in King Philip's War: "On the 24th September(1675) ordered, that a commission be issued forth to Captain Samuel Appleton, to command a foot company of 100 men. (4th Oct 1675 appointed) Commander in Chief, of the army in those parts, by whose industry, skill, and courage, those towns were preserved from running the same fate with the rest, wholly or in part so lately turned into ashes." Appleton's company went to the Connecticut River frontier towns where Captiain Lathrop's company was destroyed previous on 18 Sept. Afterwards he was appointed to repleace Captain Pynchon who suffered a heavy loss at Springfield, Massachusetts at 30 Sept 1675. Great Swamp Fight / Narrangansett Fort His force was part of a larger force than engaged the King Philip at Great Swamp Fight of 1675 (Narrangansett Fort) at 19 Dec 1675. His military career seems to have stopped at that point. In November 1675, the commissioners of the United Colonies of New England had evidence that the neutral Narragansett tribe was assisting Metacomet. They chose to launch a preemptive strike on the Narragansett. On December 8, 527 members of the Massachusetts militia, led by Samuel Appleton (1624-1696), gathered in Dedham, Massachusetts. Plymouth Colony gathered 159 men under the command of William Bradford and Connecticut moved 300 men under the command of Robert Treat, along with 150 Mohegan warriors. Governor Josiah Winslow (1628-1680) of Plymouth Colony was named Commander-in-Chief. On December 19, 1675, the Narragansett fort was captured in the Great Swamp Fight.1 110 of Appleton's men were either killed or wounded in the battle.7 Afterwards, Appleton and his remaining men returned to Boston and he retired from active service. Death and Last Will Bradford wrote his will June 29, 1703, he died Feb. 20, 1703/4, his small moveable inventory was taken Feb. 28, 1703/4, his will probated Mar. 10, 1703/4 and recorded Mar. 29, 1704. Per the old Julian calendar then in use in England and the American colonies. (Info. provided by Don Blauvelt 8/10/15) Marriage & Family # John Bradford (1653-1736) # Christopher Bradford (1653-1736) # William Bradford (1654-1687) # Thomas Bradford (1658-1681) # Alice Bradford (1659-1745) # Mercy Bradford (1660-1720) # Hannah Bradford (1662-1738) - 1st physician of Plymouth Colony - later moved to Windham CT where her husband, Joshua Ripley, was a justice. # Melatiah Bradford (1664-1739) # Samuel Bradford (1667-1714) # Mary Bradford (1668-1720) # Sarah Bradford (1671-1705) References * #7190993 Category:Military participants in King Philip's War Category:People of colonial Massachusetts